algo inesperado
by denistejeda
Summary: dean y cass andan.. todo bien pero algo o mejor dicho alguien llega de repente ala vida de ellos..
1. algo sucedio

Dean y Sam acaban de cazar a un vampiro. Se estaban quitando un poco las manchas de sangres que tenían. De repente cass apareció lados de los hermanos,

-te perdiste toda la emoción- dijo dean

- sí, casi terminas con un novio vampiro- dijo Sam guardando las armas en cajuela del impala

Sam ya se estaba acostumbrando al a rara relación de Dean y cass

-eso no cierto sammy- dijo Dean acercándose a cass

Para Dean cass se veía hermoso y cass no le quitaba la mira

-a donde te fuiste- dijo Dean

-E estado lidiando con algo en cielo Dean- dijo cass acercando la mano a la cara de Dean para limpiarle una pequeña mancha de sangre que tenia

Sus mirada se unieron, los ojos de cass eran azules, eso era unas de las cosas le gustaba a Dean de cass. Se quedaron unos minutos compartiendo la mira, estaba tan cerca, Dean vio que cass no se movía y decido moverse está apunto de besarlo

-Dean manejare el impala si no te subes - dijo Sam,

-No te atrevas sammy- dijo Dean, estaba a punto de besar cass pero salió corriendo al impala.

-Cass subes o te vas en tu transporte - dijo Dean, cuando voltio a ver a cass él ya no estaba

-Bueno nos vemos en el motel-dijo Dean

Llegaron al motel cass no estaba, eso puso un poco triste a Dean. Cuando termino de darse un baño fue por una cerveza y se sentó en la orilla de la cama pensando en cass, su hermano se estaba dando una ducha.

Cuando de repente cass se apareció en medio de la habitación Dean se quedó viendo a cass

¿Qué? ¿Qué? tengo algo malo– dijo cass viendo así mismo

Dean se paro

-no, no tienes nada de malo ere perfecto – dijo Dean agarrando la cara de cass y lo beso fue un beso apasionado, se seguían besando, el ángel copiaba lo movimientos de él.

Cass pasa sus manos en el pelo de Dean, se sentía bien, se sentía contento alado del cazador, cass ya conocía el sentimiento del amor y lo compartida con Dean, pero el sentía al más algo que no sabía que era

-Dean espera- dijo cass apartándose

- que pasa – Dean intento a acercarlo

Cass bajo la vista, Dean vio un peño bulto que crecía en los pantalones de cass, el sonrió

.-tranquilo cass eso es normal- dijo Dean que alzo la cara de cass y lo volvió a besar

Cass se dejó llevar por Dean lo llevo así a la pared besándolo, cass se encontraba entre la pared y de Dean pero eso no le preocupaba.

-chicos eso es asqueroso, se van a otra habitación o yo me voy- dijo Sam saliendo de baño

Dean se separó de cass y vio a Sam

-bueno sammy a esta el dinero- dijo

Sam tomo su chamarra y se dirigía a la puerta para irse a otra habitación no quería ver a su hermano tener sexo con un ángel

-sammy si quiere puedes llevarte algunas de mis revistas viejas ya sabe para divertirte un poco- dijo Dean

-no gracias- dijo Sam y salió la habitación

-ahora si donde estábamos-dijo Dean

Cass todavía seguía pegado a la pared él quiso decir algo pero Dean lo beso.

Dean seguía besando a cass, le empezó a quitar la corbata luego la gabardina, le desabrocho el pantalón de cass.

Cass no hacía nada solo seguí besando a Dean él sabía que esto iba más allá de un beso, eso era nuevo para el pero a él le gustaba.

-vamos cass – dijo Dean apartándose de él. El extendió los brazos para que cass le quitara la ropa

Cass se quedó un rato viendo al cazador

-vamos cass- dijo de nuevo Dean

Cass se acercó a él, le empezó a quitar la camisa, le quito el cinturón, empezó a desbotonar su pantalón

Luego Dean lo llevo a la cama se terminó de quitar los pantalones

-Tranquillo cass- dijo Dean por que vio que ángel está temblando un poco

Dean, esto… todo esto- dijo el ángel

-Si lo sé que no es normal, pero te amo cass- dijo dean poniéndose encima del ángel y besándolo

Cass sé que pensativo, claro que esto no era normal el sexo no se hacía así. Dean estaba metiendo su mano en sus pantalones, se lo estaba quitando. Pero cass quería hacer feliz a Dean, había visto a Dean hacerlo pero solo con mujeres, entonces tuvo una idea

Dean lo iba a besar cuando de repente desapareció, Dean se quedó un poco confundido, en pleno sexo cass había desaparecido

-demonios cass a donde te fuiste- grito Dean

Dean está recogiendo su ropa cuando de repente aparece una chica con jeans y suéter azul un suéter que combinaba bien con sus ojos , sus pelo lacio estaba suelto y anda en calcetas.

-hola, te puedo ayudar en algo- dijo Dean que se ponía la camisa

-hola Dean te gusta- dijo la chica

Dean se la quedó viendo algo familiar en esos ojos, se queso sorprendido no podía creerlo

-cass eres tu- dijo Dean acercándose

La cass le sonrió.

No lo podía creer Dean pero cass había agarrado a la chica como recipiente. Se la quedo viendo. Ya se había acostumbrado a ver a cass en el cuerpo de Jimmy, pero ahora era diferente, pero no importaba la persona que más amaba estaba dentro de eso cuerpo.

Prosiguieron con lo que se quedaron, ahora Dean lo disfrutaba y cass igual pero a veces tenía que tranquilizarlo y decirle que todo estaría bien.

-Cass no vuelvas a cambiar de recipiente por favor- dijo Dean al oído de cass

-pero no te gusto este me podría quedar a si- dijo cass

No- dijo Dean y se quedó dormido

-Dean ya puedo pasar-

-Dean no me lleve las llaves, Dean ábreme la puerta!-

Dean se levantó vio que estaba solo en la habitación ni un rastro de cass se levantó se puso pantalones y la camisa y le abrió la su hermano.

¿y cómo se la pasaron anoche? Dijo Sam entrando a la habitación –no mejor no me digas por no voy a poder dormir en la noche.

Dean sonrió fue a tomar una cerveza y sentó en el sillón. Ya había pasado medio día y cass no aparecía y Dean se empezó a desesperar quería ver a cass.

Sam estaba en la mesa con su lap buscando algún caso

-tranquilo Dean ya vendrá es un ángel del señor sabe cuidarse solo –dijo Sam

Dean no le contesto , como a los 10 min cass se apareció en la habitación, Dean vio que ya no estaba en el cuerpo de la chica, ya había regresado al cuerpo de Jimmy .

Dean se levantó y abrazo al ángel y lo beso.

-Pero que hiciste con la chica cass- dijo Dean

- Ahora está en su casa-

-Pero no se acordara de todo esto verdad-

-No le borre la memoria-

Sam está contemplando la escena desde la mesa, de que rayos estaban hablando ellos dos que chica. Pero no pregunto y volvió a su lap.

Ya habían pasado varios meses desde sexo con cass Dean quería otra vez o por lo menos quería besarlo ,cass casi no lo había vistos en estos meses.

Los hermanos se encontraban en alguna parte de Pensilvania en un motel. Dean limpiaba las armas mientras que Sam sacaba más datos de un caso de un hombre lobo. Cuando de repente una ráfaga de viento azoto la habitación eso significaba la llegada de cass.

Dean no quería verlo ya que le había llama un motón de veces y no contestaba.

-Dean- dijo Sam

-si ya vi que llego el ángel del señor – dijo Dean sin despegar la mirada del arma que estaba limpiando

- Dean ya vistes lo que trae- dijo Sam parándose de la silla

Dean despego la vista del arma y vio a castiel. Tenía razón Sam traía algo en los brazos , Dean se paro fue así cass y vio que traía una manta blanca en los brazos cass no despegaba la mirada de esa cosa

-qué demonios traes ahí cass – dijo dean

- es nuestro hijo Dean- dijo cass

Dean se acercó más y era cierto en los brazos del ángel había un niño recién nacido, él bebe abrió los verdes ojos que se parecían a los el

Dean no lo podía creer…

_**Espero que les allá gustado comente si le gusto y gracias por leerlo **_


	2. las consecuencias

-Pero como – dijo Sam viendo al niño

Dean no puedo contestarle todavía estaba en shock no podía creer, ¿cómo era posibles?

-mira Sam cuando dos personas se aman…..-empezó a decir cass pero le interrumpió Sam

- cass eso ya lo sé, me preguntaba que como si tú eres hombre bueno tu recipiente es hombre y Dean es también hombre, como puede ser posible –

- como puede ser nuestro cass- dijo Dean volteando a ver al ángel

- no te acuerdas Dean aquella noche- dijo el ángel alzando la mirada hacia Dean

Dean empezó a recordar... ¡claro! Esa noche cuando cass cambio de recipiente.

-Mi sangre recorría en el cuerpo de esa chica Dean, es decir en este niño recorre mi sangre y la tuya eso lo hace nuestro hijo y también un nephilim – dijo cass

Dean siguió sin creerlo. Si amaba al ángel, pero ahorra que iba hacer, que iba hacer con bebe.

-¿Qué es un qué?-dijo Dean recordando lo que cass había dicho

-Un nephilim, Dean, los nephilim son la mezcla de sangre de ángel con sangre humana- dijo Sam

-Sam tiene razón Dean, desde que de Dios creo a la mujer los ángel se fueron enamorándose de ellas, en un tiempo Dios lo dejaba bajar para verlas y tener sexo con ellas, de ahí provienen -dijo cass

Dean que ya se había alejado de cass se fue acercando, se le quedó viendo al bebe y tenía el pelo negro igual al de cass y sus ojos verdes

Es lindo ¿no?- dijo cass- lo quieres cargar

Dean no supo que decir, y cass le pasó al niño. Al contacto con el niño Dean supo al instante que era su hijo se olvidó de todo la preocupación, cass tenía razón el niño era lindo

-Sam soy padre-Dijo Dean

Sam damas le sonrió

- que paso entre usted dos y quien es la chica de quien estaba hablando- dijo Sam

* * *

-eh hermano sin muchos detalles- dijo Sam cuando Dean le contaba que había paso en la noche de sexo con el ángel

-Cass pero porque lo trajiste, por que no lo degastes con la chica - dijo Dean mientras se sentaba en la cama con el niño en brazos

-Ala chica la mataron Dean-dijo el ángel dando me dio vuelta para irse

-espera cass- dijo Dean pero ya era tarde el ángel ya se había ido

-por lo menos un beso de despedida- grito Dean

Dean se peguntaba ¿quién había matado a la chica? ¿Y por qué?

* * *

-sabes la consecuencias ¿no?- dijo alguien detrás de cass

Cass lo volteo a ver a Balthazar, los dos ángeles se encontraba en un campo infinito, el cielo era azul sin una nube

-Si ya me entere lo que hicistes con tu novio humano castiel ya soy tío ¿no?- continuo Balthazar

-Como te enteraste- dijo cass

-Cass los demonios están saliendo como locos y están buscando algo- dijo Balthazar-no habían hecho eso desde la aparición de los nephilim-

Cass se quedó viendo a la nada. En la noche con el sexo con Dean no pensaba en eso, pensaba más en el amor de Dean como sus labios no se despegaban de él y el contacto de su piel. Eso del nephilim no estaba planeado, pero él amaba a ese niño, amaba a Dean, quería estar con él y él bebe y ser feliz.

- que vas hacer cass- dijo Balthazar

-lo voy a proteger –dijo cass volteando a ver Balthazar

-no cass necesitas deshacerte de el- dijo Balthazar y desapareció

Cass se quedó en el campo, recordaba como Dean le sonreía era feliz con él y era más feliz cuando cargo a su hijo. no,no podía deshacerse de niño .

cass se fue del campo tenía que contarle a los hermanos winchester las consecuencias de tener a un nephilim ...

* * *

_**¿Qué les pareció?, espero que les allá gustado. Comente para saber su opinión y gracias por leerlo….. va a continuar :)**_


	3. los demonios y el adios

-Se llama Natalia-

-con ojos azules y pelo negro como cass, si esa es sammy- dijo Dean dejando al bebe en la cama , se sentó a la do de él y se le quedo viendo él bebe era tan lindo durmiendo se parecía cass

Aquí dice que la chica murió hace 2 días Dean – dijo Sam

-La mato un demonio – dijo cass apareciendo en la habitación

Cass- dijo Dean sorprendido, se le quedo viéndolo.

Hola Dean- dijo el ángel que se encontraba en medio de la habitación

Explícate cass- dijo Sam

Los demonios buscan al niño- dijo el ángel

Como - dijo Dean parando se de la cama - como que buscan a nuestros hijo-

Dean él es un nephilim, es muy poderoso , los de demonios lo quieren para desatar otra vez el apocalipsis-

Dean se quedó parado sorprendido.

- si sabias esto porque cambiaste de recipiente , si sabias la consecuencias cass- dijo Dean casi gritándole

- porque te amo Dean quería que fueras feliz – dijo cass viendo a los ojos

-cass no lo tenías que hacerlo-dijo Dean con la voz baja

Estaba tan cerca se iban a besar pero, él bebe empezó a llorar, Dean se acercó al bebe le puso la mano en el pecho

-tranquilo tigre solo fue un sueño- dijo Dean

Sam que estaba sentado en la mesa viendo la escena

Dean vas hacer un buen padre- dijo Sam

Dean sonrió

En la habitación se empezaron a parpadear las luces. Sam vio desde la ventana una masa de humo negro

-Dean-

Dean se paró de la cama

Cass que está pasando-

Los demonios lo encontraron- dijo cass

Tenemos que salir de aquí – dijo Sam- cass tele transportamos a otra parte segura.

Pero ya era tarde el humo negro empezó a entrar en la habitación ,Dean se voltio asía la cama para agarrar ala su hijo , el humo ya estaba en la habitación

Cass donde estas – grito Dean cubriendo al niño

Con el humo Dean no puedo ver nada.

damos al niño Winchester- dijo una voz en el humo , entonces Dean sintió que unas manos desgarrando la camisa e intentando quitar al niño , pero él no lo podía permitir intento caminar pero en humano lo cubría hasta los tobillos y no podía avanzar

Dean donde estar- grito Sam

Aquí- grito Dean , él bebe empezó a llorar

-Tranquilo tigre todo va a salir bien-

Entonces cass lo encontró entre todo el humo negro, y le puso los dedos en la frente, Dean sabía que significaba y cerró los ojos porque tele trasportarse con los ojos abiertos no le gustaba.

Cuando abrió los ojos se encontraron en el estudio de Bobby él bebe todavía seguía llorando.

Quien está ahí –Bobby salido de la cocina con un arma

-Dean- dijo Bobby al verlo

Dean traía la camisa hechas tirones ya algunas heridas en el brazo, el reviso al niño y vio que estaba bien, al minuto su hermano y cass estaba alado de el

Qué demonios pasa aquí- grito Bobby

Dean le paso él bebe a cass y se fue a cambiar de ropa

Cuando entro al estudio Sam ya le había contado todo, cass estaba parado apoyado en un mueblo café con varios cuadros que tenía Bobby, el busco al su hijo y vio que Bobby lo tenía en sus brazos la manta de bebe que era blanca ahora gris, cass lo voltio a ver se fue a cercando a él ,

Tenemos que hablar – dijo cass y lo llevo a una habitación cerca.

Dean quiero ser feliz contigo y con él bebe- empezó a decir cass

Yo igual cass te e extraño mucho te has ido por mucho tiempo. Podemos ser felices junto y él bebe- dijo acercando se a cass

No , no podemos los demonios lo perseguirían Dean hasta encontrarlo-

Dean quería besar, pero ese no era el momento cass estaba más preocupado por el niño ahorra

Se puede quedar con Bobby él lo puede cuidar cass ya que esta casa está protegida-

Cass se le quedo viendo, tal vez tenía razón Dean él bebe podía quedarse aquí

Dean se empezó a acercarse a cass, cass se quedó parado sabia a donde iba a llegar esto.

Dean beso a cass los labios de cass eran suaves, el ángel abrió un poco la boca para que su lengua y la de Dean se encontraran

Sí que me has extrañado – dijo cass

Dean lo agarro de la cintura y lo atrajo a él y se volvieron a besar. Cass le metió la mano en la camisa a Dean. Dean le pasaba la mano de la cabeza alborotando el cabello de cass.

Que hermoso, pero creo que ustedes dos ya tienen un hijo ¿no? O quieren hacer otro- dijo Balthazar apareciendo en la habitación donde estaba Dean y cass

Los dos se separaron con un sobresalto

Que haces aquí Balthazar- dijo Dean

Solo ayudándoles- dijo Balthazar acomodándose su saco

Ayudarnos ¿qué? -Dijo Dean

A deshacerse de niño- dijo Balthazar

No me voy a deshacer de nuestro hijo lo queremos- dijo castiel

Bueno hermano como tu digas , pero sabes que no podrás mantenerlo a salvo, una masa de humo demoniaco viene para acá-

Pero no van a poder entrar – dijo Dean

Ellos encontraran la forma de entrar y no van a poder salir de aquí-

Dean vio a cass

Bueno lo van a matar al niño o ¿no?- dijo Balthazar

No , claro que no voy a matar a mi hijo –grito Dean

Hay otra forma – dijo cass

Dean, cass y Balthazar salieron de la habitación y fueron al estudio de Bobby cuando llegaron Sam cargaba al bebe y le estaba dando leche en un biberón

Que le estas dando sammy- dio Dean

Necesitaba alimentarse – dijo Sam

Dean les contó a Bobby y Sam que lo que le dijo Balthazar.

-castiel tiene una idea para deshacernos de los demonios- dijo Dean mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su hijo y se sentaba alado de Sam

-entonces cuenta tu idea- dijo Bobby

Cass pensó un rato, a ver si era la mejor idea

La idea que trata de decir cass es que me lleve al niño al cielo , es un lugar seguro- dijo Balthazar

¡que!, no te vas a llevar a nuestro hijo – grito Dean

Dean tiene razón Balthazar lo mejor es que se lleve al bebe la cielo – dijo castiel alzando la mirada

Bobby y Sam se quedaron sorprendidos.

Dean había pasado un día con su hijo y ya sabía encariñado , no lo podía dejar ir , no iba a poder ver cuando digiera sus primeras palabra, no lo vería crecer, no lo vería ir la escuela bueno eso si llevaba a la escuela a su hijo, no le iba a poder su primera cerveza.

No, dejare que se lo lleve y más si tú lo vas a cuidar Balthazar- dijo Dean

No, yo no lo cuidare Dean aunque quisiera para enseñare a ese lindo niños algunas cosas- dijo Balthazar

Entonces quien lo cuidada- dijo Bobby

Josué- dijo cass

Dean tenía la mira en el piso procesando todo lo que decía castiel...

Cuando se lo van a llevar – dijo Dean

Lo antes posibles, unos mil demonios se acerca y si no quieren estar encerrados aquí me lo tengo que llevar- dijo Balthazar

Cass vio a Dean el seguía viendo al piso , se acercó al él y puso su mano en su hombro

-Dean tranquilo él va estar bien- dijo cass

- me lo prometes-dijo Dean alzando la vista a si cass estaban tan cerca

-te lo prometo- dijo cass lo beso

- ya ustedes dos sepárese le están enseñando cosas malas al niño- dijo Bobby

- bueno hay una última cosa que hacer antes que se lo lleve Balthazar- dijo Dean parándose y se inclinó a si a su hermano para garrar al bebe

- hay que ponerle nombre- dijo Dean, él había pensado nombre como Harrison Ford, James Hetfield o Nigel Tufnel

- lo podemos llamar Anael- dijo castiel

- Anael que tipo de nombre es ese- dijo Sam

- significa buen gusto y también significa que mantiene viva la llama de amor en las parejas – dijo cass viendo a Dean, el también bien lo veía, se acercó y lo beso

- me gusta- dijo Dean

Cass paso la mano por la cabeza de Anael y lo beso en la frente el niño abrió los ojos

Tiene hermosos ojos igual que los tuyo – dijo cass a Dean

-bueno es hora de irnos - dijo Balthazar

- bueno tigr... Anael te portas bien te extrañare- dijo Dean le ardía lo ojos pero no quería llorar y le paso el niño a Balthazar

- bueno adiós- dijo Balthazar y desapareció

Cass se acercó a él y le puso la mano en el hombro

Él va estar bien-

Lo sé- dijo Dean volteando a ver al ángel

Todavía te tengo a ti – dijo Dean y beso al ángel

* * *

Ya había pasado un año de todo eso, Dean seguía extrañaba a su hijo.

Dean seguía en la cama recostado con una cerveza en la mano no podía dormir , su hermano roncaba en la cama de alado ..

-Dean- dijo cass que se había aparecido alado de la cama

Dean voltio a ver al ángel... castiel sabía lo que quería entonces le puso la mano en la frente.

Cuando Dean abrió los ojos se encontraba en un lugar con bastante árboles y plantas de todo tipo alzo la vista y vi que estaba en un vivero .

En donde estamos cas- dijo Dean

Mira- dijo castiel señalando aun lugar

Dean siguió con la mira el lugar donde señalaba , poca distancia había un hombre moreno con poco pelo con jeans , camisa azul y chamarra de mezclilla ese tenía que ser Josué , estaba encorvado con sus manos sostenía las manitas de un niño de ojos verde y cabello negro era Anael el niño traía una camiseta chiquita color verde y unos pequeños jeans azules ya anda sin zapatos.

Dean sonrió , se había alegrado tanto de ver de nuevo a su hijo, voltio a ver a castiel , castiel igual veía al niño con un sonrisa en la cara, Dean puso la manos en la cara de castiel y lo beso

-gracias cass- dijo Dean abrazando a cass y cass le devolvió el abrazo

FIN

* * *

**_me costo un poco escribir el final pero espero que le allá gusto la historia y gracias por leerla :)_**


End file.
